The Cheerleader & The Jock
by CptCrossFitJesus
Summary: Meet Roman, a high school senior whose heart belongs to Seth Rollins, the head cheerleader. But that only happens in his dreams as Seth's heart is currently with someone else. *Chapters are now being edited*
1. Seth

And Seth should walk by in three, two, one.

There he goes, walking with his head held straight and his hips slightly moving side to side. His hair is openly flowing and resting on his shoulder, curls shining in the sunlight. I stand there in the hallways, my mouth agape just staring at the back of his head when my worst enemy walks around the corner.

"Mr. Reigns? May I, please have a word with you?"

And here comes Mr. Hemsley, our school principal as of the last two years and might I also add, he may either be an observant person or just a creep. Maybe I shouldn't listen to all the gossip...

"What do you want, sir? I had something to do."

"Something to do, huh? Are you sure you meant staring at Seth's ass in those ridiculous things he calls jeans? Not that I blame you."

I guess the rumors are true then. I heard has also been eyeing Finn Balor and Alexa Bliss, the recently transferred students.

I just stare at Seth for a few seconds then turn back to our principal. "Well, it's after school, and I have to get to football practice on time, or Mr. Lensar will kill me."

"Well, we can't have our star quarterback leaving us for such a reason. Go on then, Roman."

Waving goodbye, I then head to the locker room to change into my football gear and then head out to the field. I quickly spot my teammates in a big mass, listening to Mr. Lesnar.

"So you finally decided to show up, Roman. Nothing important was happening luckily but please, don't make this a reoccurring thing."

"Sorry. Hemsley was holding me back in the hallway. It won't happen again, sir."

He nods and then begins to tell us what we need to improve on and what we're doing right. A few minutes, we hear a few screams and shouts to our right. Looking there, we find the cheerleaders loudly talking to each other about something. Of course, I spot Seth, just casually walking in his cheerleader outfit which was a yellow and white tank top that stopped near his belly button and yellow shorts that showed his butt fantastically.  
"Alright, team, let's continue this tomorrow. Alexa, we're glad to have you join us, you'll fit right in." She beams at Seth as he says this.

Seth, with his dazzling smile, then proceeded to look directly at me for a couple of seconds, which sent my heart racing.

"Hi, Romie!"

Did he just say hi to me? Oh lord.

"Hey, Seth!" I tried saying it with some confidence, but my voice just sounded like the years before I hit puberty. He just smiled at him and slowly walked over towards the rest of the guys and me.

"You should really grow your hair out, Ro. I think it looks perfect on you."

"Are you flirting with little ol' me, Mr. Rollins?"

"What?! I'm just giving my friend a compliment. You wish I were flirting with you, mister. You don't want my boyfriend hearing that."

Just strike me now, God! Please!

"You don't want me hearing what, babe?"

Here he comes, Seth's boyfriend aka Baron Corbin, stands right next to Seth as he is now included in our conversation. He then moves in front of Seth and proceeds to lift him up by his thighs, which in return makes him laugh.

"Oh, it was nothing. Roman was just saying a joke to me."

"That better have been all that was going. I don't want Romeo over here stealing you away from me."

"I promise, Barry Bear."

"I thought I told you to not call me that!"

After saying that, Baron then slapped Seth right on his ass, causing it to slightly jiggle right in front of my face. My other teammates, Randy, John, and Dean also saw this which in return, made them groan and hum in appreciation.

"God, I'm gonna tell Renee to start doing more squats so I can do that too. Did you fucking see that, Roman?"

Randy and John begin to laugh at Dean, shaking their heads at him.

Oh, I definitely saw that.


	2. Roman

"So, how's it going, Roman?" Baron looked at him, his arm wrapped around Seth's shoulders. He looked down at Seth, a smile growing on his face. Roman went to answer, but Baron interrupted him. "So, how was ya day, Seth? Was first period good?"

"Yeah, Spanish class was fine. You know my step-dad is of Mexican descent, so I already know a lot of Spanish already. Yo no comprendo."

"I do understand, Sethie. See?". Baron just laughed at Seth, a grin on his face after showing him that he sometimes listens in class. "Te Amo."

"I love you too." Seth then gives him a peck. Roman stood there and watched the couple as they did this, his face heating up in embarrassment as he didn't look away.

Seth pulled away from the kiss, turning towards Dean. "Hey, Dean. How was your day?".

"It was the same as every day is." Nodding, Seth turned to Randy and John. "How about your day, boys? Still chasing taken girls?"

This made them laugh as they saw John turn red. Randy just grinned at the remark, not very offended at all about it. "Maybe I'm not chasing just girls anymore."

Seth had a confused expression on his face."Are you saying you're bisexual or something?".

"Yeah. I finally realized it when I couldn't stop staring at your ass. No offense, Baron." Randy looked at him after saying this. "None took. Seth is irresistible sometimes. Well, it's time for 7th period. Let's go, Seth. Bye y'all."

"Are you gonna walk me to the locker room?". Baron nodded at Seth's question, and the couple began to walk away. Just a couple of seconds later, he rested his hand on Seth's behind, with a few gropes added in from time to time.

"If he were my boyfriend, I would never let him outta my sight." Dean remarked after they had walked back together to the locker room."Stuff him in my closet and never let him out."

Roman shook his head at Dean's comment and peeled off his uniform. He changed back into his blue v-neck and black jeans, finally putting on his Nike's after he found them.

"I swear, if any of y'all assholes hide my sneakers again, I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass."

"I had a feeling you were a kinky bastard, Ro. I didn't know that foot fisting was one of them." All of the boys in their row started to laugh at the comment.

" How do know about that, Dean? And you're calling me the kinky bastard? Ridiculous."

After the conversation that lasted for a while, the group walked to Mr. Heyman's class. They ended up running into some of the cheerleaders and began to walk with them in the same direction. After 5 minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Sitting directly in the back, they give their attention to the teacher who was currently teaching them the latest lesson in Algebra.

Slowly but surely, the school day finally ended, and everyone rushed out of the room, ready for the weekend to begin. "Well, peace out, Roman. I'll see you Monday, right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming next week. See ya later, Deano." As he walked away from his best friend, he ran into someone, instantly recognizing the person as Seth.

"Sorry, Roman. I was waiting for Baron after class but the teacher said he wasn't there so I was started looking for him by myself."

Seeing this as an opportunity to spend a couple of minutes with Seth, he volunteered to help him. "Oh, well maybe I can help you find him?" Roman was silently jumping for joy in his head, hoping Seth would say yes.

"Really? Well, come on!" Grabbing his hand, Seth dragged Roman away by his forearm and began pulling him down the hall. Walking past every classroom, they looked in, but Baron didn't seem to be in the school. Giving up after no results for 10 minutes, they decided to stop searching and leave the school.

"Hey, Seth!." Turning around, they found Mr. Hemsley calling out his name.

"What do you need, sir?" Seth stepped closer to the principal, his hip slightly cocked out, and arms crossed over his chest.

"I was thinking about changing the cheerleader's uniform, seeing as some of the girls are complaining about how tight the shorts is." Seth nodded at that statement.

"Well, if that's the case, I wouldn't mind making the shorts more loose but you should know because of the uniforms, the attendance for the games skyrocketed. But you're right; my girls should be more comfortable."

Nodding at Seth's remark, Hemsley thanked him for his cooperation and waved at the two students, while also keeping eye contact with Seth still."Doesn't he creep you out sometimes? I don't know the guy to judge him, but he kinda freaks me out." Roman looked to Seth for an answer.

"I get what you're saying. I could have sworn Hemsley stared at my ass one time, but I might have been just going crazy. Are you going to grow out your hair, Romie? I think it would look perfect on you. Imagine it; you could be our school's own Fabio!"

Laughing at the comment, Roman nodded at the suggestion again."Only if you think so."

"That's so nice of you, Ro-Ro!. I could finally have my own Thor to carry me around."

"Carry you around? Isn't that Baron's job?"

"But you love me. Don't you, Romie?" He looked at him, his eyes shining, tempting him enough to say something he might regret in the future. "You know I would do anything for you, Seth. You're one of my best friends."

"Thank you! Well, I'm going to head home now since I can't find my fucking boyfriend. Wait a minute, I don't know if you're comfortable with taking a selfie, but I just hit 5,000 followers on Instagram, and I really wanna show them one of my other best friends besides Baron.

Gulping, Roman agreed to do the selfie. Standing close to each other, Seth decided to make up the pose for them. "Put your arm around my waist, Ro. Right there, that's better, say popcorn!" The two smiled and looked at the picture after it is taken.

Seth envelopes Roman into a hug and starts to walk towards the exit. "Have a good weekend, Roman! Thanks for the picture."

After Seth walks through the doors, he shudders at the lingering scent of him after the hug.

"I love you, Seth Rollins." 


	3. Baron

"How the fuck do I leave my house keys in my desk?" Dean walked back to his classroom, only to see that the door was locked, the lights were off, and no one was inside. He looked to see if the janitor was around but to no avail. He walked around one more time but still couldn't find him.

"Fuck this bullsh-" He stopped walking after hearing a strange thumping noise reverberating down the adjacent hallway.

"What the hell was that?". He walked around the wall, which was coming from the supply closet. He put his ear to the door, hearing moans and gasps.

"Who would be desperate enough to have sex in the supply closet?". The noise stopped after a while, making Dean tip toe around the corner not to get caught. He peeked around, seeing Barry and Cameron come out with their clothes disheveled.

"When are you gonna be my boyfriend instead of Seth's, Barry Bear?"

"Soon, babe." He kissed her, little pecks alternating between her neck and lips. He held her hands, staring at her like he would stare at Seth sometimes in the hallway.

"Holy fucking shit. I gotta tell Roman about this." Dean walked away from the scene, taking his phone and started to text Roman what he just saw. "Fuck, how the hell am I gonna tell Seth about this?"

Opening the exit doors, he ran over to his car, planning to drive to Roman's house since this couldn't wait until tomorrow.

He sat in the car, closing the door after a moment of thinking about the situation. He decided to call Roman after a couple of minutes of waiting. He found his contact and called it, Roman picking up after a few rings.

"Are you serious, Dean? How the fuck did you find out about this?"

"I saw Cameron and him come out of the janitor's closet, and they were kissing and grabbing each other. I swear on everything, Roman. You got to believe me."

Roman exhaled after hearing this, thinking of it as a chance to finally start the next step with Seth that ultimately passed the line of the friend zone. "Thanks for telling me this, Dean. God, I could kill Baron with my bare fucking hands."

"You and me both."

"Why? I prefer to do this alone." "Come on; you can't say no to ya brother, Ro."

"Alright, fine." His phone then began to ping a notification at him.

Seth Rollins wants to Facetime with you. He taps it, and Seth's face pops up on his screen.

"Seth, can you please tell me the reason why you had to Facetime me right now?"

Roman held the phone in front of his face, leaning back on his bed, waiting for Seth to answer. "I told you Romie, Baron didn't call me back yet, and I'm sad. Can you come over and keep me company?". Roman shook his head, knowing why Baron wasn't with Seth right now. "Dean is coming over, and I don't wanna tell him to drive back home."

Seth nodded into the camera, a frown marring his face. "Ok, how about I come over too? I'm lonely, and it's Friday night." Seth taps the 'end call' button and tosses his phone back on the bed.

He went to his home screen and went to his messages, seeing if Barry had texted him back but was dejected to see that his boyfriend still didn't reply back.

"Now I'm starting to get angry." Seth put his ripped skinny jeans and a tank top on, slipping his Jordans on and grabs his car keys on the way out. It took him 15 minutes to reach Roman's house, and he was not surprised to see Dean's car was already there.

He walked up to the door, knocking on it three times. Dean opened the door, greeting him with a hug. "Come on in; Roman is waiting upstairs." They walked up to Roman's room, passing by his mom who asked them about their day. Finally reaching their destination, Seth sits on the bed next to Roman while Dean plopped down on the beanbag.

Dean turns his head over to the two. "Seth, I'm not going to try to sugarcoat what I'm gonna tell you, okay?"

That made Seth suddenly feel nervous about what he was going to say. "I was on my way back to my desk since I'd left my keys there, but then I heard noises comin' from the janitor's closet and out came Baron and Cameron." Both Dean and Roman looked at Seth after the revelation, waiting for his reaction. He seemed to be calm at first, but then he suddenly launches himself into Roman's arms, who thankfully, expected it.

"How could he do this me!? I give him all my love, and he fucking throws it away like it's trash! How could I be so stupid to trust him?" Seth looked up at Roman, his eyes glazed over with tears, his cheeks marked with tear tracks.

"Am I stupid, Roman?"

Dean then jumps out of his seat. "Of course not, Seth! Don't ever say some shit like that again!"

After his outburst, he falls back into the beanbag. "That scumbag is gonna get what's coming to him on Monday."

Seth looks over at Dean; he wipes his tears away in rough gestures." You better not fight him, Dee. I don't want you getting suspending because of him. It's not worth it."

Roman finally speaks up. " I think it's worth it, Seth. He made you cry. I would beat his ass a hundred times if I could."

Seth leans his head on his chest."Why do you treat me so damn good all the time, Roman?"

His heart begins to pump harder at his question, his mind racing around the thought of finally blurting out why he treats his best friend so well.

Fuck it.

"Because I love you, Seth." 


	4. Dean

After the revelation of Seth learning that Baron cheated on him, the trio decided that they would confront him on Monday. Nothing really occurred during the weekend, just them waiting for the day to come. Finally, Monday came and Dean had decided that they should walk together.

"Are you really gonna stay with me, Romie? I could do this by myself you know. He ain't gonna do nothing to me if he really loves me as much as he says he does." Roman shook his head at the comment since he didn't know how Baron would react to the situation. Seth held the door for them, steadily walking towards his locker. He saw that his boyfriend was already standing there which made him walk even faster towards him.

"What's up, babe? How was your weekend?." He gave Seth a little grin, waiting to hear his reply. All he received was silence from Seth, which made his grin falter a bit. "What's wrong with you, Sethie? Ya ain't saying nothing." That made Dean chuckle.

"What's so funny, Ambrose, you got something you wanna say?" Baron stared at Dean, a scowl present on his face.

"Since I do have something to say, let me tell what's so funny, _Barry Bear._ I decided that since I forgot my goddamn keys in my desk, I would go get them and go home afterward. Since I couldn't find the fucking janitor, I gave up and decided I would pick them up on Monday. Now, as I'm walking through the hallway, I hear 'Oh yeah' and 'faster, faster' coming from the janitor's closet and long story short, outcomes you and Cameron, hugging and kissing each other."

Moments after Dean finishes his story, Baron's scowl quickly disappears off his face and he then looks around at the crowd who also heard it. Many of them shake their heads, most of them knowing how nice Seth was to everyone, whether you were popular or an outcast.

"Well, did you hear that, Baron? How else would your weekend go if you find out your fucking boyfriend of 2 years has been cheating on you, you fucking pig!." Seth stood on his tippy toes, trying to reach Baron's face just to drive his point home. "I can't believe I trusted you. You say you love me but, I should have seen that you were lying to me." He turned around only to be grabbed and shaken by Baron.

Seth slipped out of his grasp, stepping closer to Roman. "Get off of me! Don't fucking touch me, you asshole. I might be smaller than you but don't forget I got Roman and Dean by my side."

Right at that moment, Principal Hemsley decided to show up, seeing the crowd as he was patrolling the hallways. "Just what is going on here? You know we don't accept bullies in this school."

"No one was bullying anybody, Mr. Hemsley," Seth told him. "I was just having a conversation with Baron here and things got a little out of control." Hemsley nodded at the comment.

"Well, in that case, you're coming with me to my office, Mr. Rollins. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, I just want to hear the full story without interruptions." He started to walk away from the crowd.

"Thank you, Dean. I really appreciated you being here for me." Seth gave him a big hug, yelping when was hefted off the ground. "If you're a friend of Roman, you're a friend of mine." He put him back on the ground, his dimples on full display. The crowd slowly trickled away since the first-period bell rung. "See y'all later. Don't wanna be late today." Dean waved at them and went to his Geometry class, jogging down the hallway.

"You too, Romie. I appreciate you being here for me also. You also promised you would carry me around, so I hope you don't mind carrying me to Mr. Hemsley's office, right?."

 _Why the hell did I say to him? Do I look like a Uber to him?_

"Just this once, Seth. Don't get carried away with this carrying stuff."

"Romie, you know this gonna happen at least three times a week so you better get used to it." Seth held his arms out, waiting for Roman to lift him up. Grabbing him from under his thighs, he lifted him into his arms and told Seth to wrap his legs around his waist. He decided to roll the dice and planted his hands on Seth's butt just to make sure he didn't _slip_ out of his grasp.

"Let's go, Princess Seth."

"Don't call me that!. I ain't afraid to kick you right in the nuts, Roman."

"Sorry."

 _Roman's hands sure feel nice on my ass. I could get used to this.  
_

* * *

After carrying Seth for a total of five minutes, they finally arrived at Mr. Hemsley's office. Seeing that Roman actually carried him, he gave him a pass for class, noticing that the warning bell rung some few minutes ago. Roman placed him on the floor. "Thanks for not letting me walk this long ass hallway, Ro. I would have probably passed out doing that." Seth smiled at him, the little gap in his front teeth showing. "No problem, babe."

"Babe?

"My bad. I didn't mean to say that."

 _WHAT THE FUCK, ROMAN!? BABE? BABE!_

Seth was very amused with the situation, he had never seen him this flustered in the years that he'd known him. "It's alright, Ro. Just go to class. Alright, baby?."

"Very funny, Seth. See ya at lunch." Roman walked away from him, making his class without interruption.

"Come on, let's have our little talk." Nodding his head, he walked into the office and sat on the desk, seeing as he'd been in here enough times. Hemsley sat in his chair, facing Seth. "Now, would you mind telling me what really happened out there?." Seth explained the entire situation with Baron, from Dean's story to today's confrontation in the hallway. "I'm completely done with him, so you won't see that in your hallways again,"

"I don't want to see this occur again in the future again, Seth. I really see you having a bright future and I don't wanna see you messing that up over some boy who isn't mature enough to keep his package in his case. Also, call me Hunter.

"You're really corny, Hunter. Well, I have to get to class now, can you write me a note too?."

"Sure." Hemsley wrote up the note, thanking Seth for his cooperation. "Hasta luego, Hunter!." The door closed, leaving Hunter by himself again.

"I really have to stop staring at his ass."


	5. Seth?

"See you after Spring Break, kids!." The final bell rung and the teens jumped out of their seats, rushing for the door at the same time. Seth met up with Roman after getting out of Chemistry class.

"You should come over to my house after school, Ro. My parents won't be there, and we could do whatever we want. Not a party, of course."

"I don't know how I feel about that, Seth. Are you sure your parents won't be there? I don't want to start any problems for you."

"It's fine, Ro. Come on, please?." Seeing as he had to persuade Roman to come over, he was going to have to pout and make puppy dog eyes. Only five seconds later did Roman succumb to his eyes.

"Ok! I'll come over. That was unnecessary, Seth. I don't do that to you."

"That's because I'm immune to yours. I've been tricking my parents into getting what I want since the day I've been born." Roman shook his head.

"Get your swimming trunks before you come to my house too. I want to take a swim since the weather is beautiful today." Nodding, they both walked out the front doors of the school and saw Dean standing by himself.

Roman walked up to him with Seth trailing behind. "Who ya waiting for, Dean? Oh, I know. You're waiting for Ms Banks, right?."

"Tell me again why I'm friends with you two assholes?."

Seth raised his hand at that, supplying the question with an excited scream.

"Because you love us, Deano, and we buy you all the McDonald's you want!." Dean covered his ears and pushed him away. "Holy shit, you didn't have to scream, you little shit." While the two continued to bicker back and forth, Roman just stood there and laughed at them.

"That's enough, Sethie. We bothered him enough. See you tomorrow, Dean. We've got to head out early if we want to get to the party sooner." Seth punched him in the shoulder. "You didn't invite me? How could you, Romie?."

"You didn't even ask if we were doing something during the break! You could come if you want, Seth."

"You already know what I'm gonna say. What time do we leave?."

"We leave at 8:00 am. You better not be late or we'll leave y ass here."

"I'm not gonna be late. Just to spite you, I'm going to come knocking on your door even earlier. Let's go, Ro." Waving at Dean, they both got in their cars with the party and spring break on both of their minds.

"I'm here, Seth!." Roman walked down the hallway leading to the living room.

He put this book bag on the couch and plopped down next to it. "Just changing into my trunks, give me a minute!." After two minutes, he finally came down the stairs wearing his trunks.

Roman's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sight of Seth. "Holy shit, you call those trunks?!,"

"What's wrong with them?." Roman shook his head in disbelief. "It barely covers your ass! You don't have any other trunks that cover ya damn behind?."

"No, I don't have any other trunks that cover my beautiful ass, Roman!." Seth didn't see the problem with them. "But don't I look fabulous in them, Romie?. It also I have a great future behind me."

"Did you just quote 'Talk Dirty'? "

Seth laughed at how quick he responded back. "Of course, you would know about that song. Why are you complaining so much? It's just you and me swimming out there." Seth looked to Roman for an answer.

Roman tried to think of one that made sense but just shrugged his shoulders instead. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter anymore.

Seth lead the way to the pool, unaware of Roman staring at his ass the entire way. Lord, please forgive me for what I'm going to do to that ass.

"Put me down, Roman! I'm sorry for saying my hair is better than your majestic mane! Please put me down."

"Nope. You've always known my hair was better than yours, but you just can't help but open your big mouth of yours." Roman felt him wriggling around on his shoulder.

"Roman don't do th- " Heaving him off his shoulder, he threw Seth into the pool. He resurfaced moments later, arms flailing everywhere.

"I hate you, Roman."

"Love you too, Seth."

"Still gonna kick your ass, though."

After 30 minutes of wrestling, they decided to take a break. Grabbing two towels from the hallway closet, both dried off and sat on the couch.

Seth moved closer to Roman, laying his head on his shoulder. "That was fun. We should do this again. Just with fewer spears and powerbombs."

Roman felt his face heating up. "Yeah..."

"Romie? Can I ask you a question?." Seth lifted and turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Do you think I could ever find that one person who's gonna make me happy? Make me feel loved?."

Roman grabbed his hands, turning fully around to look Seth in his eyes. "I know I never tell you this but Seth, you are the most caring person I've had ever met. You treat everyone the way they should be. Don't ever tell yourself that, Seth. You deserve to be loved."

Seth kept his eyes trained on Roman's, still grasping his hands.

"Thank you, Roman. I needed that... Can I kiss you?."

"What!?"

"Please, Ro. I just need to see if this feeling I have is right."

Seth waited for a verbal answer but instead got a solid answer. Roman pressed his lips to Seth's, keeping the contact for a few more seconds. They separated and realised their hands were still connected.

"That was incredible."

"Yeah."

The doorbell was rung seconds after their kiss, both jumping away from each other. "I'll see who it is."

Seth walked to the front door, surprised to see who stood on the opposite end.

"Baron?."


	6. Roman, Seth and Dean

"Listen, Baron. Whatever you're going to say is not going to cut it, ok? You hurt my feelings and tried to lie about cheating on me when you knew damn well that you did." Seth says, poking his finger into Baron's chest.

Roman suddenly appears behind him, placing his hand on Seth's shoulder. He looks at Baron, a scowl present on his face.

"Oh, it's _Baron_. You alright, Seth?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. I'm all right, Roman. Do you mind if I talk to him alone?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting in the living room if you need me." Roman walked back into the house.

"Thank you, Ro." Seth looked back over to Baron. "

"Seth, trust me, I never meant to hurt your feelings," Baron says, stepping closer to him. "Cameron didn't mean anything to me, baby. She was just a mistake, babe. I love you and only you."

Seth shakes his head, not believing anything that he just said. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it, Baron. I'm sick of this shit and I want someone who is going to treat me the way I should be treated. I'm not the dumb cheerleader you met freshman year anymore." Seth says, backing slowly into the house.

"Goodbye, Baron."

He steps fully into the house, slamming the door and locking it. Turning around, he walks back into the living room, Roman sitting patiently on the couch. "How did it go? Finally got rid of him?"

Seth plops on the couch, leaning his head on Roman's shoulder. He grabs Roman's hand, grasping it tightly. "It went as good as it could. I'm actually feeling better now that this is all over. You know, I think we would make a great couple."

"You know, I been thinking about that for the last couple of months. Oh god, did I really just say that? That's embarrassing." Roman says, his face turning red.

Seth lifts his head, laughing at Roman's expression. "I always had a feeling you had a crush on me, you were so kind to me and actually carried me to class. I should have realised my best friend was better than my boyfriend." He says this with a megawatt smile present on his face, still grasping Roman's hand.

Roman leans closer to his face. "I know this might be too soon, but I think we should try out this boyfriend thing, I mean we known each other for two years and were practically stuck together during Freshman Year. You also know about that time when I pissed my pants after you did that prank on me." He whispers, suddenly paranoid that someone else than Seth might hear this.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that!" Seth laughs, his chest shaking with the intense laughter. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He holds out his pinkie, waiting for Roman to entwine them. "Pinkie promise?"

Roman connects his pinkie with Seth's. "Pinkie promise."

"Well, it's getting late now, I should head back home or my parents are gonna freak out."

"Fine, let me walk you out." Rising from the sofa, Seth leads the way to the front door. Unlocking it, Roman steps out and turns around to Seth. "Goodbye kiss?"

"Sure."

Roman leans his head down, giving him a chaste kiss instead of making it a full blown makeout session. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Romie!" Seth gives one more wave to him, closing the door after a few moments. "I can't believe this! My best friend is now my boyfriend! I guess Dean's magic eight ball works." Seth walks back up to his bedroom, sleep and bliss swarming his mind.

"So how did yesterday go with Seth?" Dean asked, packing his clothes in his suitcase. He then closed it, putting his attention entirely on Roman.

Roman plopped on his beanbag. "It went well. Except for Baron coming over suddenly."

"That fucking dickhead came over? Did he touch Seth? I'm going to rip his fucking head off." Dean says, his teeth grinding together.

"Nah, nothing like that happened. He tried to fix their already destroyed relationship but Seth, thankfully, didn't take him back." Roman stood up, checking his phone to see if the person of the topic was on his way over yet.

"Hallelujah! I guess he finally realised that there was someone better for him. Speaking of Seth, where the hell is he?"

"I texted him just a minute ago. Said he should be here in a couple of minutes."

They continued to talk about other things, with an appearance of Dean's mother, Carol, telling them to stay safe and remember to use condoms.

Dean covers his face. "Come on, ma. We already know this, we're not little kids anymore." He mumbles, hoping she gets the hint to leave.

"Well, have a nice time, boys." Carol leaves the room after that, the boys resuming their previous conversation.

Moments later, they hear knocking coming from downstairs. Rushing out the room, Roman speeds down the stairs, knowing that Seth is behind the door. Sure enough, there he is, holding his suitcase and a smoothie in his hands.

"Hi, baby boy. I see you finally made it."

"Sorry, traffic was crazy, and I had to assure my mother I wouldn't get kidnapped. So, where's Dean?" Roman pointed upstairs. "His mom was was giving him a talk about condoms; you should have seen his face. Looked like a damn tomato." He says, walking back into the house.

Seth imagines Dean's expression which alone makes him laugh. "Well, let's get going then. I'm ready to party!"

"Calm done, Sethie boy. We'll have plenty of time to party when we get there." Dean says, carrying his suitcase down the stairs. He grabs his car keys and sunglasses, putting them on as soon as he steps outside. Walking towards his Nissan, he looks behind to see Roman and Seth holding hands and staring at each other with loving affection etched onto their faces.

Dean continues to stare until they finally turn towards him, smiles still present on their faces. "You didn't tell him yet, Romie?"

"I was gonna keep it a secret, but I guess that's over now." Roman put his arm on Seth's shoulders, leaning down to give him a quick peck on his lips. After a few steps, Seth stops him, resting his hand on Roman's chest. "Can you please carry me? I'm so tired today!" Seth whined, leaning his entire body on Roman's.

"I love you, baby boy, I do, but I'm not carrying you everywhere."

"You love me? That didn't slip out by accident, right?"

Roman stood silent for a few seconds but finally nodded. "Of course, you're mine, and I'm yours," He growls, moving his arm to Seth's hips. "All of this is mine."

Seth groaned. "I didn't think you were so possessive, Ro. Let's hope you're like this in the bedroom."

"Well, when your boyfriend is as hot as you are, Seth, you gotta act all caveman. Come on, let's go. The ride should take two hours before we get to Venice Beach."

Roman opened the door for Seth and walked over to the passenger side, looking over to see if Dean came out.

"Dean, will you hurry the fuck up! "

"Calm the fuck down! Jesus. Can't a guy take a piss in peace?" He says, annoyance present in his voice.

Dean walks down the front steps, pulling out this car keys and opening the door. He starts the car and turns on the AC.

He turns towards Roman. "Now that I know that my two best friends are dating, when should I expect the wedding date?"

Seth popped his head between the front seats. "Very funny, Dean. We don't tease you about Sasha anymore. "Please don't bring her name up anymore. I finally get the courage to ask her out on a date and you know what she tells me? She already has a boyfriend, god, I felt like a fucking idiot yesterday."

Seth winced, feeling like a fool for bringing up the topic. "Come on, Dean, this is Spring Break, that one time of the years where us teens can do whatever we want without our parents breathing down our necks."

Dean nodded his head. "You know, for once you're right, Seth."

"Hey!"

"Don't listen to him, baby. He's clearly a jackass."

"Thank, Ro."

Dean pulled out of the driveway, turning to the radio on to a pop station. Justin Beiber begins to blare out of the stereo, causing everyone to whine and groan simultaneously. "Change it, please!" Roman yells, his hands still covering his ears.

Seth reaches the dial, twisting it and turning to a different station. "Well, this is a great start."


	7. Chapter 7

The boys slowly trudged out of the water, the sun beginning to set behind them. They sat on the sand, their towels laying there for them to dry off. After drying off the best they could, Seth led the way back to their belongings, which was surprisingly untouched since it was hours since they came back over to sit.

Seth was the first to speak after the long period of silence. "So, should we go back to the hotel or continue the fun?" He turned around towards Dean and Roman, waiting for their answers.

Dean suddenly raised his head. "Actually, I heard there was a rave going on later here. Maybe we can eat first and then come back? Because I'm starving like hell."

Roman shook his head, already used to Dean eating like a damn horse. They gathered their stuff and bags, rushing off the beach since the sand began to become uncomfortable on their skin and Seth wouldn't stop yammering about his hair. They reached their hotel after 25 minutes of walking.

"Let me change my clothes before we go," Seth said, his body disappearing into the bathroom. "Don't take too long! I want some McDonalds, dammit." Dean shouted, the last part mumbled to his self. He started to pace around the room, knowing that Seth was going to take forever with his hair. He was actually surprised to see that he only took 10 minutes, which was definitely a big improvement from the other times he does his routine.

"I'm ready to go now. Rome, can you get my phone off the charger for me, please?"

"Sure."

He hopped off the bed and grabbed the iPhone off the plug. He walked over to Seth and gave him his phone, receiving a kiss in return. "Thank you, babe. Get up, Dean! It's time to eat." After hearing that, Dean rose from the bed and ran over to the door, quickly unlocking. "Come on, slowpokes! It's eating time!

After leaving the hotel, Dean led the way to McDonald's, asking the couple over and over what they were going to order and what they're gonna share. Finally arriving, Roman stepped onto the line which was thankfully short considering it was nighttime. He got an order of 20 nugget, 3 large fries and 3 Coke's. He decided to be a gentleman and paid for the food. He also received a phone number from the cashier, which Seth definitely didn't appreciate.

"Hey, lady! This is my man! Speak to him again and I will jump over that counter and-"

"We don't even live here, Seth! Just sit down and eat ya damn chicken nuggets." Roman says, plopping down on the plastic chair next to Dean. He slurps from his drink and shovels a few fries in his mouth.

After they finish most of their meals, the boys begin to get up and throw the remainder of the food in the garbage can. Seth walks out first and begins down the street to the beach.

"So, is this rave gonna be full of alcohol and drugs or is it just gonna be grinding all over each other?" Seth asks Dean, who was walking next to him.

"I would expect both scenarios since it is Spring Break but as long as you don't accept drinks from strangers, you should be good," Dean says, lounging his arm around Seth's shoulders. "Besides, you got Romeo over here to protect you."

Roman looks up from his phone. "Shut up, Dean."

They finally arrive at the rave, the music already blasting loudly from the speakers and the teenagers already have drinks in their hands. Roman holds his hand out for Seth to take, leading him through the already inebriated party goers.

Dean left them a couple of minutes ago after he ran into his middle school friends, telling the couple he would be fine without them.

"Wanna dance?," Seth suggests, his hips moving to the beat of 'Work' already.

"Fine." Roman stands up from the lounge chair, walking towards the giant group of people dancing. He finds Seth waiting for him in the middle, his hands trying to grope him the minute he gets close enough to him.

Seth suddenly drops low, his behind placed directly on Roman's crotch. "Jesus, Seth. Can you at least warn a guy before you do shit like that? I don't need to get a damn stiffy in front of all these people."

"Come on, Ro. You know you love it. In fact, look what I have on."Roman was confused by the statement. He knew Seth still had on the booty shorts from earlier. He later realized that Seth must have put on something under because he began to unbutton the shorts.

"Holy shit!" Roman's eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets at Seth's attire. He was sporting the tiniest pair of trunks he'd ever seen. Of course, they were gold.

"Like em? I bought them especially for you, babe. Maybe if Dean catches some tail tonight, we can have a little fun when we go back upstairs." Seth says, his tongue licking his bottom lip.

"Don't tempt me, Seth," Roman growls, his hands smacking Seth's ass, causing him to jump into Roman's hands. They began to dance again. eventually grabbing the attention of the others who were dancing.

"Damn, baby. You got a nice ass on you." Someone shouts from the crowd. "Wouldn't mind fucking that all night." Another person says.

Roman begins to shout. "If I hear one more comment about my boyfriend's ass, I'm gonna be whooping someone's ass tonight instead." He says to the crowd. The gathering begins to disperse after the threat, leaving only half of the crowd left.

Seth links his arms around Roman's shoulders. "Thank you, baby. But please, don't beat anyone's ass tonight. I wanna enjoy myself."

"Ok, but only because I love you, Seth."

"I love you too, Roman."


	8. Chapter 8

"You really gonna wear those, Seth? I can almost see ya damn cheeks, man!"

Seth turned to Dean, who was standing next to him. "Come on, they're not that bad. You gonna be staring at the girls anyway."

Roman grabbed Seth by his waist, pulling him on the bench next to him. "It's ok. Besides, that ass is mine anyway. Isn't that right, Seth?"

The person of topic began to blush. "Of course, Ro. You got me."

Dean began to gag, his face scrunching up. "Y'all two make me sick."

They both laughed at his comment. "But you love us."

Dean plopped down on the bench next to Seth and Roman. "What's the first thing we should do out here? I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach and have a few drinks."

Seth turned to look at him, his smile growing rapidly. "That's a great idea, Deano. What do you think, Ro?"

Roman nodded his head at the idea. "Perfectly fine with me. Let's go get the drinks and we can head down after." They got off the beach and headed for the nearest convenience store. Since it was Spring Break and obviously underage, Roman came up with the idea to do the fake i.d trick.

Turns out, the i.d wasn't even needed since the clerk didn't give a rat's ass about it since it was Spring Break. Dean ran out the store in disbelief with a mix of excitement. "What a waste of time! If I knew this was gonna happen, I would have bought the beer myself."

Seth walked over to Dean, rubbing his shoulders. "Calm down, let's hurry up and have some fun, baby!." They arrived at the beach ten minutes later, the supplies for the day in their hands. Seth pointed at the spot which was empty. "That's a good place to put our stuff. I wanna take a walk with Roman, do you mind, Dean?"

Dean waved them off. "Yeah, it's fine, you lovebirds. Go have fun making out and disturbing kids."

"Shut the hell up, Dean. Let's go, Ro." He took his hand and the couple began to walk at a slow pace. "So how do feel about our relationship? Do you see us lasting after high school?

Roman looked down over at Seth. "Honestly, I do see us lasting after school is over. Maybe even after college."

Seth stopped walking, his eyes starting to slightly water. "Rome, you really see us lasting that long? I knew you were good for me. Baron would never utter those words to me." He launched his arms around Roman's neck, his face placed on his shoulder.

Seth lifted his head. "Ok, enough with the sappy stuff, let's get back to Dean and we'll take a swim." They turned around and walked back over to Dean.

"The two lovebirds finally came back. Now, we can have some fun." Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a water gun and aimed towards Seth, blasting his face with water. "God dammit, Dean! Give me a fucking chance to put Ro in front of me."

He dragged Roman in front of him, who also got splashed with water. "I'm gonna kill you, Dean!" Grabbing the water gun out of his hand, he tackled him to the sand and poured an open bottle of soda over his head.

"Ah, you son of a bitch!" Roman ran way towards the ocean, Dean trailing behind him.

Seth shook his head at the scene, watching them wrestle inside the water. "My boyfriend and my best friend are fools. Whatever." He ran towards them, his shorts drawing attention to the people he was passing by.

Clapping and whistling erupted around the observers. "Now that is what I call a nice ass."

Seth turned around to the noise. "Let's hope my boyfriend didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" Seth jumped, not expecting Roman to actually be behind him. "It was nothing, babe.

The clapping soon stopped at the appearance of Roman, some moving away to the far side of the beach and others putting their heads down. "See, I told you it was nothing, baby."


End file.
